


Zero's Best Friend

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Drama, F/M, Finding Peace, OC add in, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sarcasm, Siblings, Vampire Hunter, Zero's Best Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since the kiss and the separation. Now, Zero has to deal with a Minami Keigo who keeps reminding him of his past and lost love. Though, what happens when secrets unfold, and Keigo plans to reunite a pair of lovers? How will Zero feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet My Partner

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Vampire Knight Fanfiction, please enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own Minami Keigo.

Darkness. At the moment, Zero felt safe, for some strange reason, wrapped in this darkness. He had no idea where he was or why, all he knew was that he enjoyed sitting alone in, what he thought to be, a pitch black room. He laid on his side, curled in a ball with his arms wrapped around himself, feeling relaxed. His mind was blank and every inch of his body was numb, he couldn’t see, hear, smell, touch, or taste, and he was elated. That is, finally a, rather annoying, voice called out.

"Wakey, wakey! Snookems!" Zero emitted a loud groan as his eyes opened to another bright day. They took a moment to adjust before a perky red-headed boy bounced into view. "Well, well, well, I wouldn’t have thought that you would sleep in this late, did you have one too many to drink last night?"

Another groan was heard from the obviously irritated silver haired teen as he turned away and pulled the covers over his head, “Go away Dumb ass!”

"Hey! That’s not my name Bastard! You should know it since I’ve been your partner for the past year!" the red-head yelled as he pulled the covers completely off the other boy leaving him in his plaid boxers.

Zero sighed as he slowly sat up, scratching his head while mumbling, “What do you want Minami?”

"Hey, call me by my first name, not my last name."

"Keigo."

"That’s better!" the green eyed, pale boy grinned. "Now, up up up! It’s past nine already!"

"Past…nine?" Zero echoed slightly surprised.

"Yes, it’s extraordinary isn’t it?" Keigo shrugged with a wide smile on his face, turning away from Zero as he made his way out of their shared bedroom. "I guess when you lose the woman of your dreams you tend to lose yourself, ne?"

Zero twitched and a small glare rose onto his features as he held himself back from shouting at the other teen. Minami Keigo: Eighteen years old, long shoulder-length wavy silk hair, bright emerald eyes, complexion considerably pale with some freckles decorating his cheeks and shoulders, rather tall, usually goofy but is known to become serious instantly when the situation calls for it, thin, and orphaned at the age of six due to vampires, including the loss of both of his older brothers and new born baby sister. He was similar to Zero yet Zero only saw themselves as opposites. He found Keigo to be too concerned with his personal life and rather irritating and ignorant. Throughout the past year since the attack on the academy, Zero had been taking the lives of vampires as an ordinary hunter would, but of course the entire association wasn’t going to allow him to be so “free” so they ordered Keigo to become his hunting partner and to keep an eye on him as well.

"Hey! Zero-chan! Hurry up! The breakfast I made is getting cold!" Keigo shouted from the small kitchen.

Though hearing this, Zero shot up and out of his bed as he ran into in the tiny area only to see the oblivious red-head smiling and waving at him as he sat down in front of a scorched breakfast of toast and eggs, the toaster and oven burnt to a crisp. The vampire teen sighed as he held his face in his hand.

"Damn it, Keigo, what the hell?! What did I say about you cooking?!"

"That you love it?"

"Keigo!"

A sigh escaped the other teen, “Zero-chan, as your elder I can do as I please, even if it means burning down our apartment.”

"Elder my ass! If you were as mature as you should be then you would know that you shouldn’t cook!" Zero yelled as he stomped over to the other male.

"Zero, is it so wrong of me to want to try to cheer up my best friend with a nice breakfast?"

"Who’re you calling ‘best friend’? Since when were we friends?"

"What? Now you’re gonna start acting like that?"

"I’m not acting. Jeez, just hurry up and get out of here, I’m going on my own today."

"No."

"Keigo, I mean it. Now eat your charcoal meal and get the hell out of here."

Keigo shook his head, “Nope. No can do, Zero. Sooooorryyyy!”

Zero bit his lip, glaring at the red-head, “Fine, I’ll go get ready.”

"Ah! What about breakfast?!" Keigo questioned as he watched Zero turn and leave for the bathroom.

"I won’t be having any!" Zero answered and then a loud slam of the bathroom door was heard causing Keigo to flinch.

He sighed, “Zero.”

* * *

 

"Oh, Zero-chan, I forgot to mention something earlier at home," Keigo announced as he and Zero stood outside in an alley, with Zero going through a list of some sort.

"Yeah? What was it?" Zero asked, paying slight more attention to the list as he seemed to check something off.

"Kaien-sama called this morning while you were sleeping."

Zero paused for a moment and turned to his partner, slightly surprised. “What did he say?”

Keigo shrugged, “Nothing except that he wants to talk with you so I told him to come over for dinner later.” Zero turned back to the list, silent. “Zero?” No sound came. “Zero, is that all right?” He still remained silent. Then, a smirk came onto Keigo’s face and his tone of voice sounded like his usual cocky mockery tone, “Oh, I know what you’re thinking.”

"No you don’t," Zero answered immediately, trying to hush up the words that he knew were bound to come forth from the older male’s mouth.

"Ah, yes, I do. You’re thinking that it might be something about Yuki-chan…right?"

Zero grew silent once more and kept his eyes on the paper, which Keigo quickly grabbed from his hands. “Hey!” Zero exclaimed, reaching out for the list which Keigo smoothly held behind him out of Zero’s reach. “What the hell Minami! Give it back!”

"Not until you give this stupid little hobby of yours up," the red-head answered seriously.

"Would you shut up and give me back that list?"

"No. Zero, how much longer are you going to hide?"

"Not. Now. Keigo."

"Zero-"

"I said ‘not now’!" Zero yelled, punching the older boy in the stomach and taking back the list once the other fell to his knees, holding his belly and gasping in slight pain. Zero folded the paper and placed it in his pocket, telling Keigo, "I’m going by myself today. Go back to bed and leave me the hell alone when I get back home."

"Z-Zero…" Keigo stood up, hunched over and leaning against one of the alley’s walls. "Zero, Bastard."

"Dumb ass," Zero replied as he left.

* * *

 

A silver haired teen sat at a booth inside a wonderfully cold restaurant, staring out a window with an untouched hot fudge sundae and untouched vanilla shake in front of him. He ran his fingers though his hair as he let out a large sigh and hung his head beneath his hands, his brows furrowing in irritation and exhaustion as he took a break from hunting down some uncontrollable vampires. He hated it, hated everything. Every time it seemed like he was able to keep moving forwards some one or something had to remind him of the past and so far that job has been repeatedly given to Keigo.

Zero, at first, thought he would be able to keep away from the teen, keep himself isolated. Though, somehow Keigo had learned everything there was to know about Kiryuu Zero and Zero had little clue about Minami Keigo, which added onto Zero’s hatred towards him. He hated being spied on, hated that everything he did Keigo reported it to the Hunter Association, hated being reminded that he was alone, hated Keigo.

The bell to the front door of the shop rang and loud calm footsteps were heard, along with the sound of someone plopping themselves down in front of Zero and grabbing the ice cream and shake for themselves. “You followed me,” Zero muttered, though not raising his head to face his guest.

"Yes, I can’t exactly leave you alone now can I," he smiled happily as he took a bite of the cold meal. "Also, when we get back home, we really need to work on that punch of yours, it was rather weak."

Violet eyes looked up to meet emerald ones, “You’re a dumb ass.”

"You’re a bastard, can’t fix what’s not broken, that’s just the way it is, ne?" Keigo smirked, and pointed the spoon at Zero.

Zero sighed, "I suppose.” Keigo nodded and went back to devouring the ice cream, occasionally taking sips of the vanilla shake. Yes, Zero hated this man.

**-**


	2. Evening Is Approaching

"Well, this sure was an exhausting day," Keigo sighed cheerfully, stretching his arms above his head as he made his way inside his lovely shared home with Zero. Though, the vampire remained silent, as usual after an evening of hunting. "Zero, don't forget to take your tablets." No reply came from the teen as he headed into their bedroom, letting his body hit his soft bed lifelessly, making Keigo sigh with less cheer. "Zero, you can't be a bum now! Kaien-sama will be here soon for dinner!"

"Minami, just leave me alone, I'm tired," Zero muttered as he heard the man's footsteps enter the room, stopping at the doorway.

"Well, then, take a nice relaxing hot bath. Go get cleaned up while I prepare everything for the meal."

Slowly, Zero sat up on his bed, eyes avoiding Keigo's, "Fine. Though, if I come out and see you're cooking, I'll kick your ass out of here."

"You keep saying that," the red-head grinned, loving to hear the empty threat as he turned away and walked into the kitchen. "Oh my! What happened?! Did someone break in while we were gone and burn everything?!"

Zero sighed as he stood up. _Idiot_ , popped into his thoughts as he walked out into the hallway and then towards the bathroom, locking the door after closing it behind him.

Keigo grabbed a sponge and plenty of soup and began to scrub away the scorch marks - that being one of his best talents - but paused for a second when he heard water running. He smiled and resumed his cleaning, whistling a happy tune to a song that he knew very well.

* * *

Standing back to observe his work, Keigo wiped his brow as he beamed with pride at how clean the kitchen was once again and how beautifully it sparkled. "Better than before!"

"I guess," a solemn voice commented. The red-head looked over into the hallway, seeing Zero lean against the doorframe; air slightly wet with a towel on his head, skin flushed from the heat of the water, no shirt but he still wore his pants.

Keigo timidly hid his wrinkled hands from view, giving a small chuckle as he fully turned towards the vampire. "Thank you, Zero-chan."

The silver haired teen rose a brow in confusion, "Why are you thanking me?"

"You said 'I guess' after I said that the kitchen was better than it originally was."

"Yeah, and?"

"That means that you agree with me. You…gave me a compliment, and you've never done that before."

Zero stood dumbfounded, staring blankly at the older male before slipping his gaze down at the floorboards and stating in a matter-of-fact way, "It wasn't a compliment."

Keigo gave a teasing smile, "Oh, come now, Zero-chan, no need to be shy."

"It wasn't a compliment," Zero repeated, this time looking up to meet the other's eyes. "It was just a fact." Before Keigo could say anything else, Zero pushed away from the doorframe and made his way to the bedroom, once again locking the door behind him.

** To Be Continued... **


End file.
